


Stars

by pizzallate



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, no, not sure about this one but like it either way, rlly short but shh, will i ever stop writing about those two???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzallate/pseuds/pizzallate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine always loved the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

You know, his face reminded him of the night sky. No, wait, hang on, that sounded a little bit gay. Ah, eh, fuck it. It’s not like he’s saying it out loud to everyone to hear.

But, yeah. Like, his face being the sky, and then there’s tons of stars in there. Tiny little freckles that seemed to light up when he’s laughing, or blushing from some unnecessary comment from York. It makes his face look even rounder -reminding Maine of a child’s face, almost- and it’s- it’s cute.  

He wanted to sometimes just stop. Stop everything, and start counting each freckle that is on his face. See how many hundreds there would be. His guess would be probably around two hundred? Maybe. Seemed plausible.

And then there’s his whole body- and it’s like a whole fucking universe. Just like the one they were in. Stars everywhere. So, so many. Could probably spend days- weeks- counting, and still wouldn’t be finished. There were freckles even  _in between_  his fingers. Maine hadn’t even known they could be there. Between his fingers, back of his neck, raining down his sides, back of his knees, inside of his thighs,  _the palm of his foot_. Jesus Christ. It’s too many, and Maine wants to memorize them all. Too bad his memory isn’t all that great. No problem though, because then he’ll just need to find them once again next time. He’ll spend the whole night just figuring out again.

Wash gets embarrassed each time. Even his chest is tainted red those times. He’ll (softly) kick him on the side to see if he can get Maine back on track, but he’s had way too worse, and it’ll take a lot more to get his attention now.

Maine notices, though, that the only parts of his body that aren’t dripping with freckles it’s where the skin has been damaged. Scars from missions. Old scars, new scars, every now and then there will be another one. They’re like… Black holes? Yes. Nothing exists in there, and maybe someday they’ll go away -though very unlikely- or just stay until everything is gone. 

He doesn’t hate them, not at all. Even if they tear away those beautiful stars- well, that’s part of life, right? Things aren’t perfect, and that’s how it’s gotta be. And that’s what makes him appreciate everything all the more. Love everything all the more.

The universe is beautiful. It really is. He loves it, every inch of it, had loved it more than anything else in his entire life. Since he had been a kid, in some peaceful colony on some planet not far from there, and even more now, where he could see it up close. 

And this one universe, closer to him than everything else, that seemed to fit into his arms perfectly- was as beautiful if not more. This one -not so- little universe that seemed to be always there with him, being the only one to  _understand_  him, that could make a whole shithole day be worth it with some shitty horrible joke he’s heard with Wyoming or Florida- Maine loved him more than the universe itself.


End file.
